Balance in Equilibrium
by blueroseulan
Summary: SUMMARY: A short oneshot I thought about Kenshin and his family. Inspired by the picture of Kenji playing with bubbles with Kenshin and Kaoru beside him. Waffy!


Fanfic by Blueroseulan

June 11, 2004

SUMMARY: A short oneshot I thought about Kenshin and his family. Inspired by the picture of Kenji playing with bubbles with Kenshin and Kaoru beside him. Waffy!

It turned out to be a cold summer night. I shivered slightly when I felt the cold wind biting at my skin. Weather is one thing I could never understand. How could it be sweltering hot at day and icy cold at night? _Oro_… Shaking my head, I moved to pull the blankets high above my chin when I felt something holding me back.

Your palm was tightly fisted in the material of my yukata and you had your pale face buried in the crook of my neck.

How could I move?

A trembling hand slowly crept to touch your cheek. Even after five years of marriage, and still another three years of companionship prior to that, I couldn't help but treat you like fragile glass, a fact that never ceases to irk you.

But I love you. And I'll stubbornly remain overly protective of you to stop any harm from befalling you. Even if we continually argue, I'll still do. Love does that you know. And as Sanosuke had perfectly worded; you can never separate selfishness from love.

You stir ever so gently under my touch and a shuddering breath touched my lips. Even with only the glow of the moon illuminating our room, your beauty never ceases to take my breath away. I could rant and rave on how beautiful you are—the way your inky locks tumble past your shoulders to mingle with mine… or how the color of the skies and seas would look dull compared to the hue of lapis lazuli of your eyes—and that would only be your physical beauty. If I delve in your emotional as well, it could damn take me a long time before I finish.

My eyes darken and I struggle to hold you tighter. It was a protective instinct that still ran raw deep inside me. Even so primitive at that. Like a beast fighting for its mate… you are my other half and I vow to hurt those who wish to harm you.

You move suddenly, breaking the reverie I was having. Cloudy sapphire eyes lazily opening, I heard you whisper my name, worry etched in your features as to find me still awake in such deep a night. I only smile. I may be stubbornly overprotective, but you are as well. Worrying at even the slightest of things… I often would like to think that worrisome and protective were terms synonymous with one another. Shaking slightly as I drop an unsuspecting kiss in your lips, I was about to coax you back to sleep when I heard our shoji door slam open to reveal a wide-eyed little Kenji.

Over the course of five years, I had learned that a child, as innocent as he looks could stir as much trouble as a fully grown average man, be it Sanosuke or worst… Shishou.

A warm wriggling body waggled its way beneath you and me and suddenly the bed felt a lot crowdier. But it was alright. His presence was more of a welcomed relief rather than a nuisance. You and I both knew I loved Kenji to death and that I was willing to spoil him even at the beck of your disapproval.

"K_aa-chan! Tou-chan!" _He shrieked, uncaring if it woke anyone up or not. I heard you ask our child his reason of distress and I had to smile. You had always been so brave, so fiery and so spirited, but when it came to our son, you were always so gentle, voice a soothing lullaby, underlined with uncharacteristical tenderness that could calm any terrified heart.

It could certainly calm mine.

In his childish babble, I could catch words such as ghosts and terouterouboutzou. Wincing inwardly, as memories of his Sano and Yahik-oneechan telling horror stories about "Tengu the flying Terouterouboutzou" flittered my mind, I should have known it was bound to give my child several sleepless nights.

From the corner of my eye, I could see a frown blossoming on your face. Probably, your thoughts weren't so different with mine. The resolved look that finally settled on your features as you cradled our son was more than proof enough that both uncles would have a good telling off the very first thing in the morning.

Kenji would not be calmed. Even with his mother's soothing voice and my own hand protectively wrapped planted on his waist did nothing to calm the little kitten who was dang scared of "Tengu the flying terouterouboutzou" You were already starting to throw glances of helplessness on my side and I couldn't help but rack my own child-sensitive- brains for an answer that would quiet my own Kenji down.

A sudden thought tugged me. So sudden that it was enough to quiet me down and enough for you to throw a questioning gaze at my direction. The racket… the commotion… everything was so different… It was noisy and earsplitting but in more ways than one… it brought peace and a soothing caress to a battle weary heart like mine. A kind of reassurance, it reminded me that war was over. Nights when everything was as still as a thief latching on to its prey in sudden murder was long gone; replaced by a new era that promises to bring change.

"_Kenshin…"_

Jolted I was once again, the all too familiar wails of Kenji reached my ears urging me to stand up and deposit the wailing child in my own arms. You wore a look of curiosity in your face and I offered you a sheepish grin. "It's not too dark anymore and I figured that going out wouldn't scare our little koneko." I offered as an explanation.

You smiled. The fact that both the three of us had not slept properly dawning on you. The sun was slowly climbing its way on top and it was indeed useless to force Kenji to sleep. Opening the shoji with my foot, I threw a furtive glance to you, motioning you to follow us.

"What are you doing?"

You were already dressed in a plain blue kimono. A subtle declaration of maturity and your hair was tied in a loosed ponytail, lower than how you've worn it before, allowing strands of hair to wisp in your face.

You've never looked so mature and beautiful as you did now.

"Kaa-chan! Tou-chan's making bubbles!" Kenji shrieked, scaring at least several birds off their perches. No doubt, our little Kenji-kun had definitely inherited his kaa-san's strong, high pitched voice.

"Bubbles?" a delicate eyebrow rose.

"Hai. Hai." I responded, dropping my gaze towards the water-brimmed tub that I had filled with detergent soap. Chubby hands playfully throwing fistfuls of water in the air, both you and I simultaneously sighed. At least it got Kenji's attention. For now. Still. It would not save us for another peaceless slumber tonight. Gauging our child, this scenario was more likely to repeat itself tomorrow. At this rate, I would be likely as to spend my weekly pay from Saitou buying laundry soap.

By this time, bubbles had surrounded all three of us, creating a peaceful and somewhat surreal atmosphere. Gently, I say you cradle our son tenderly in your arms as a look of uncertainty and carefulness flashed in your eyes. You had always been afraid of hurting him. Just as much as I was. He was our first child. Motherhood seemed so foreign to you. Fatherhood had never crossed my mind. That was why both of us unconsciously tiptoed with the thought, the two of us uncertain and nervous with our first try at parenthood.

I crossed the distance between the two of us. Wrapping my arm at Kenji's wriggling form and another automatically slipping to hold your waist, as we both watched a deliriously happy Kenji play with the bubbles, bursting and poking each one with chubby fingers.

It was pure joy and euphoria for me, just seeing the two most precious treasures in my life before me. The amount of fame and popularity my hitokiri name had given me would never compare to the bursting feeling at my chest whenever you and Kenji stood by my side. Kami, I was an assassin! I could never decipher how many lives I carelessly took… I never knew happiness would descend in my life… I never thought that I deserved it… and yet… the gods became generous enough to send two of their most precious angels from heaven to help me prove myself in this world.

"_Kenshin…"_

You wore a look of worry on your face. Joyful and yet distracted by my mere thoughtlessness. It was one look you often had during your pregnancy.

Pregnancy.

It was one thing I never knew you were capable of. Though it may sound unfair, you had always been so frail, so small and petite, your body so much young and juvenile.

How could such a frail woman carry the full weight of my own unborn child?

I remember the night you announced the news, you were so quiet. Even during the rest of the day, you never spoke, doing your chores uncharacteristically silent, your face thoughtful. I had asked you why, queried about the problem but you stood quiet about it. My own worry clouded my judgment, I forgot to overlook the fact that I could read ki… could read yours as well. I could still see how nervous and relaxed you looked when you led me into our room that night. How could anyone look so tense and yet so calmed at the same time? The shuddering of my breath was still fresh in my lips when you slowly started shedding your clothes before me. First your kimono, then your obi, and finally, the bandages that bound your breast. Gently, you took my hand with yours, leading my own swordhand to touch your face, and to caress your skin. Gasping slightly when you felt my nimble fingers touch each mound of sensitive flesh, I could tell you were fighting very hard not to loose the string of passion that was clouding your mind that very moment.

Slowly, you led my palm in the softness touch of your abdomen, reveling my own touch. It was all too much and I would have lost my control had you not pressed my hand firmly in the round stretch of your torso.

I forgot to breathe there and then.

Life was fluttering from underneath my touch. I knew it. I could _feel _it. A small ki has radiated from your body… and that was life… life itself…

"_I'm with child… love…" _You whispered in my ear as you trembled with fear of what my reaction might be.

I couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Me? A father? An assassin? Could one as sinful as I was ever be capable of fathering a child? But my doubts were fading. Fast. Replaced by ecstatic happiness and euphoria that was bursting in my chest. And suddenly, I was holding you close and tightly locked in my embrace. Shocked at how I acted, you could only cling to me as tears of joy, relief and uncertainty leaked out you sapphire orbs.

"_I'm so glad… so damned glad…" _I whispered, holding you close, never wanting to let go. Life. It was all that I've ever wanted. To have a second take on life… and here… in your own body was a small beating heart; united and bound with our life.

"_I will protect you… little one…"_

"Kenshin…"

Your tone was soft, worried and yet somewhat calm. Fretful at my sudden bouts of spacing out of nowhere, I shook my head, noticing that Kenji had finally fallen asleep in your arms. Exhausted and tired with his bubble play.

"Ara… the little koneko fell asleep."

Nodding in response, you tentatively took my hand with yours and started to lead me back to Kenji's room. After you had tucked him securely back to bed, you faced me, hand deliberately touching my scarred cheek as you asked whatever the matter was. Quietly, I gently knelt beside my sleeping child, my fingers caressing the auburn color of his hair that he had gotten from me. Pride was bursting in my heart. My child… my son… this is my flesh… I couldn't help but smile at the picture he made.

"Kenshin…"

I looked up; I knew you were asking an unvoiced question. Though it took me a while before I could regain my voice, my answer had been enough to bring tears in your eyes and was able to keep you locked up long inside my arms.

"_This child… he is ours… Ours to love and to protect… I love you both dearly… and I promise that I will protect both of you…aishiterru… watashi no tenshi to koneko… aihiterru…"_

_OWARi_

_Koneko _kitten

_Aishiterru_I love you

_Watashi no tenshi to koneko_ my angel and my little kitten

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
